


The Romeo Maneuver (New Story)

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: A rescue mission conducted by unconventional means...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am bending the timeline.. so this is your warning… Ned is still alive. Tony was on the team when Gibbs and Tim went missing. Abby is gone and there is no Tali in this story.
> 
> I had a certain scene, in a dream, I am building a story around it

Tony’s gut churned hard as he drove into NCIS. He couldn’t place it, the more he tried the harder it was becoming to sort through what could actually be wrong. He was hypervigilant as he walked through the parking lot, his eyes taking in every person, car, pillar and rock.

“Your gut churning too?” Gibbs questioned as he jogged up alongside his partner. “Can’t place it, but it’s working overtime since I got up.”

“I’ve been the same way.” Tony sighed as he studied the guards at the security desk, he watched each one of their actions, nothing seemed off, but it did nothing to relieve his building anxiety.

“Palmer and Ducky?” Gibbs questioned as watched Tony direct the elevator to autopsy.

“I honestly don’t know,” DiNozzo sighed. “We have to start someone where.” Finding that Palmer and Ducky were fine, the next stop as to check on Kasie. “You okay in here, Lovely Kasie?”

“I’m good,” Kasie sighed. “Well, I’m not, but I don’t know why. Is that making any sense?”

“More that you know,” Tony sighed deeply. “Gibbs and I have been trying to figure it out too, we’ve both got a bad feeling about something.”

“But you just can’t place it,” Kasie watched as Tony and Gibbs agreed. “I don’t want to say I am relieved, but I am relieved. I thought that maybe I was losing my mind, but if you are feeling the say way, there has to be something to this.”  
“Ducky and Palmer are fine,” Tony sighed. “Let’s go check on Director Vance and maybe SecNav needs a call too.”

“I’m fine,” Vance called out as he made his way in the lab. “Gut is churning, just like yours. All agents are present and accounted for, I spoke with Secretary Porter, she’s fine. I’m at a loss, it has to be something or someone we are all connected to.”

“That’s tough,” Tony sighed only to be knocked into by Kasie.

“Tony,” Kasie gasped. “I’m so sorry. I just got a text from my aunt, she’s a nurse at Walter Reed. There is a hostage situation, she knows I work here and thought maybe I could get you there before they asked for help. She doesn’t want anyone to die, Director.”

“Every available team,” Vance shouted. “Front and center, we have a hostage situation at Walter Reed. We have inside information on this situation, so approach with caution. Agent McGee, I want you running point in MTAC, we are going to needs eyes on the inside. Agent Dorneget, I want you with Agent McGee. I’m counting on you.”

“Kasie,” Tony pointed to her phone. “Is she still answering texts? If she is, I need details, as many as she can give while staying out of harm’s way.”

“She is,” moving to Tony’s computer, Kasie pulled up the floor plans to Walter Reed. “This is where the suspect is. According to my aunt, there is only one, but he has hostages. She is trying to get a picture of his face without being seen, she’s hiding in a linen closet on that floor she has her co-worker’s with her..”

“What is on that floor?” Vance questioned.

“Outpatient services,” Bishop called out. “Gibbs, Dr. Confalone’s office is on this floor.”

“Go,” Vance pointed to Gibbs and Tony. “Gibbs, whatever you need.”

Tony was pulling the sedan to the exit by the time Gibbs made his way outside, he couldn’t help but feel a large amount of pride as his agent put the car in gear and floored it towards the gate with the lights and sirens going so the guards would open it without stopping them. They drove for miles with the lights and sirens going, only to shut them down fives miles from the hospital.

“You cut twenty minutes off that trip,” Gibbs panted as they got out of the car. “Got to get some driving lessons from you, DiNozzo.”

“Learned it all from you, Gibbs.” Tony pulled their gear from the trunk. “Want to run anything in particular on this one?”

“Let’s go see what we are up against, I will follow your lead.” Gibbs was handing Tony the lead, he needed to keep his emotions in check. Grace had helped him through a lot in his life, she had become a friend. This was personal, but he and Tony were the best chance she had.

“Tony,” Gibbs stopped his partner. “She has a tough exterior, but she’s sensitive.”

“I know,” DiNozzo whispered. “I spent a lot of time with her when you were missing. She had a hard time, a real hard time. Hopefully, she is hiding with Kasie’s aunt.”

Making their way up the stairs to the floor in question, Gibbs and Tony evaluated the situation. “She’s by the elevator. Looks like she is one of the hostages, those two nurses look like they are too. That must be the supply closet that Kasie’s aunt is in. McGee, I need you to cut the alarms to the fire doors. We need to get this floor cleared and gain access without alerting the entire building.”

“Done,” Tim called out. “Kasie’s aunt can see you, Tony. She has three people in the closet with her.”

“She thinks they can get to the other set of fire doors, if the alarms are disarmed.” Kasie read the text out loud.

“Get us into one of those cameras, gentlemen.” Turning towards Jack, Vance sighed. “I want your read on the situation. From what I know about Dr. Confalone, she will do what she feels she has to do to save the other hostages.”

“His body language is hostile, defensive. He’s got a lot of rage. Can we get a closer look at his shirt? That design, it’s so familiar.” Jack was stumped for a moment. “Oh my God,” there was a gasp from the agent. “That design is one of John Wayne Gacy’s paintings.”

“Gacy targeted young men,” Vance questioned. “How does Dr. Confalone and the staff on that floor figure into his plan?”

“Gacy may be one of many that he is studying.” Jack turned towards Kasie only to be stopped by Ned’s voice.

“His name is John Martin Hummingworth. I found his current address and the local LEOs are on their way to it. I found an email address for him, it is in the database at Walter Reed, it led me to his computer. According to what I am finding, he has a great fascination for serial killers.”

“He belongs to fifteen on line groups that focus on serial killers,” McGee added. “There is also monthly dues taken from his bank account to a fan club for serial killers. This month’s featured serial killer is Michael Swango.”

“Joseph Michael Swango is an American serial killer and a former physician. It is estimated that Swango has been involved in as many as 60 fatal poisonings of patients and colleagues.” Ned flipped from one screen to another, “John Martin Hummingworth became a nursing assistant after joining the club.”

“He’s setting it up,” Jack commented as she watched his moves. “Can Gibbs and Tony hear me?”

“We can,” Tony called out softly. “What do you see?”

“He’s easily distracted,” Jack watched John closely. “Each time his concentration is broken, he lowers the gun to his left side and loosens his grip momentarily. The knife in his right hand, he tightens his hold on.”

“The nurses are out,” Tony reported. “He was concentrating so much on Dr. Grace, he didn’t hear them. We’re going in. Director Vance? Is our back up in place?”

“Agent Burley and his team are in place,” Vance answered. “Bishop is joining them.”

“Here it goes,” Tony sighed as he took off his NCIS jacket and placed it in the stairwell, his gun tucked at his side by his suit jacket. Following his lead, Gibbs removed his own NCIS jacket and hat. Reaching inside the closet the nurses had vacated, he donned a lab coat to conceal his weapon.

Loosening his tie and mussing his hair, Tony made his way down the hallway. “Gracie? Babe? You going to leave me all charged up and waiting? Daddy needs some love. Come on sugar, you and me…”

“What are you doing?” Gibbs shouted as he came around the corner. “Get away from her!”


	2. Chapter 2

Loosening his tie and mussing his hair, Tony made his way down the hallway. “Gracie? Babe? You going to leave me all charged up and waiting? Daddy needs some love. Come on sugar, you and me…”

“What are you doing?” Gibbs shouted as he came around the corner. “Get away from her!”

“Who is that?” Tony pointed to Gibbs as he placed an arm around Grace’s side. She was pale and trembling, he knew they had to get her out of there and soon. “Are you cheating on me with .. him?” Tony sounded disgusted, anyone watching would be totally convinced that Grace was in the middle of a lover’s triangle.

“Are you deaf?” Gibbs shouted. “I said get away from her!” Moving closer to their suspect, Gibbs sighed as he looked at Hummingworth. “Seems like the boy has a hearing problem. You better stand back,” Gibbs warned. “I fight for what I want.”

“Are you sure there isn’t another pretty lady here that would interest you?” Hummingworth was suddenly trying to get Gibbs to become interested in any other woman in the hospital, an interesting move that confused both agents a bit. He wasn’t drawing down on them, he actually seemed as if he was trying to mediate, but his face was void of emotion.

“He’s trying to avoid a conflict between Gibbs and Tony,” Jack studied their suspect’s body language while he watched. “Are there any fights in any of these chat rooms? He’s showing no sign of emotion, but he’s not being aggressive either. He’s not trying to show himself as the aggressor.

“Several,” Ned offered. “I was just comparing, Hummingworth always seems to be the referee in them. It’s almost as if he likes to be the problem solver.”

“He hid the knife and gun,” Jack pointed out, in his pockets. “He’s trying to let it play out, it’s almost as if he is enjoying this. He’s getting high off the conflict. Very odd behavior for someone that had a gun and knife drawn on Dr. Confalone.

“Can you find the spot in the security tapes where he comes in contact with Dr. Grace?” Vance looked towards McGee. “Maybe,” Vance sighed. “Maybe there will be a clue in that.”

“Grace,” Gibbs moved closer, his eye softening as he as directly in front of her, he needed her to totally trust them. “You interested in this .. this over sexed, pretend playboy?”

“He is handsome,” Grace said softly. “Makes me feel alive when I’m with him, I don’t feel my age when I am in his arms.”

“What do I make you feel?” Gibbs took a step forward, he needed Grace to back up closer to the elevator doors. He knew that Vance had eyes on them, he prayed that they would see what he was doing.

“Can you two hack that elevator?” Vance watched Gibbs plan start to form. “He’s setting things up to get Grace out of harm’s way. The rest of the floor is evacuated, we have a team in place in the hallway behind them.” Pausing Vance watched the scene closer. “He’s going t need those elevator doors open, then closed as soon as they clear it, can you make it happen.”

“Yes,” Ned shouted as he furiously typed at the keyboard. “We can signal Gibbs with Morse Code on the up and down arrows at the side.”

“Director,” McGee interrupted. “There is a report from the emergency room, there are fifteen staff members reporting symptoms of what appears to be arsenic poisoning.”

“That was one of the ways Swango sickened and killed his victims,” Ned flipped back to another screen. “He even went as far as to poison his coworkers at an ambulance company he worked for, his wife eventually killed herself, arsenic was found in her tissues during autopsy.”

Tony move to step in front of Grace, he was playing the macho, man shield. “Listen to me, you silver haired fox with the stunning blue eyes. She wants a man that can be adventurous, not one that is predictable.”

There was a flash to their right that caught the lead agent’s eye. Standing tall, he looked up as he used the hand at his left side to send a message to anyone watching.

“What did he say?” Jack looked towards Leon. 

“Open on rush?” Ned replied. 

“Predictable?” Gibbs growled, a glint in his eye. 

Tony turned to face Grace, he had a feeling he knew what was coming. Pulling the woman to him, he locked eyes with her and whispered. “Don’t fight me, we got you.” The kiss was unexpected as Tony’s mouth covered her own, but trying to stay with the plan, that she trusted they had. Grace wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck and returned the kiss. 

“You son of a bitch,” Gibbs growled as he ran towards the duo, rewarded by the opening of the elevator doors as he pushed the duo inside. “Burley Now.” Gibbs shouted as the doors closed.

“You’re okay,” Tony held their friend tight, she went from trembling to shaking violently as the doors closed. “Doc, it’s okay now.”

Gibbs moved to Grace’s side. They may have started off as doctor and patient, but the years of poker games, booze and boat sanding had given him a damn good friend. “You’re okay.” Gibbs whispered to reassure her that the words Tony had spoken were true. 

Pride filled the lead agent as Tony removed his suit jacket to wrap Grace in it. He was trying hard to move very little, he seemed to be the only thing keeping him upright. 

“Hey, yeah, we’re out. Coming down the elevators on the west side,” Gibbs spoke into his phone. “I think she’s in shock, I am not sure he didn’t do something to her. We’ll be down to see you as soon as they open the doors, it could be a while.” 

“Gibbs, there are reports of possible arsenic poisoning form that floor in the emergency room. Vance says the count is at 22.” Tony reported as he held Grace with one arm, as he held the phone with the other hand. “Grace, the elevator will start moving again as soon as they have confirmed word from Special Agent Burley that the suspect is in custody and the floor is clear. Right now, we’re between floors to keep you safe.”

A sob echoed in the elevator, Gibbs and Tony both feeling their heart shatter for their friend. “Thank you for coming for me.” Grace whispered. “I really thought I was going to die up there. I didn’t get to say good-bye to my husband, we fought this morning before I left. That kept running through my head.”

Call him,” Tony handed over his phone to the trembling woman in his arms. 

“Hey,” Grace said softly into the phone. “I’m safe, now. Popeye and Tony rescued me. I’ll tell you about their technique later. About this morning, I’m sorry.” There was a pause while Grace listened to everything her husband had to say.

“You did good,” Gibbs praised his partner. “Proud of you.”

“You were fantastic,” Tony snorted. “Never thought you’d play a jealous lover, or we’d fight over the same woman. She is a fine specimen of woman though.” Tony winked, he knew that light hearted flirting and banter would put her at ease.

“Yes, they are talking about me.” Grace explained into the phone. “What? Yes, they were fighting over me. Yes, in a hallway for the whole hospital to see and hear.” Silence as Grace listened, a smile on her face that was now lighting up the elevator, she was biting her lip, so she didn’t laugh. “I’m in an elevator with my two boyfriends. They carry guns, it’s very hot.”

“Do we need to worry about him?” Tony mocked fear. “Wouldn’t be the first time that I have been hunted down by the jealous boyfriend, but I don’t usually make moves on married women. You were just too beautiful to resist.”

“Don’t look at me,” Gibbs snorted with laughter as Grace took towards him for help. “I cannot resist and damsel in distress.”

Well, there was a kiss that stole my breath. The next thing I knew, I was pressed against the back wall of an elevator with his hands all over me.” Grace was no longer able to hold back her laughter; her husband’s shock was more than she could handle as her fight and flight response started to settle down.

“Gibbs,” Mr. Confalone’s voice filled the elevator as Grace placed the phone on speaker. “What the hell did you two do to my wife?”

“We like to call it the Romeo Maneuver.” Winking at Tony, Gibbs barked in laughter along with his agent. They were a great team, one that certainly came through to save a friend in need. “Just hope we can live it down once we get back to NCIS.”


End file.
